Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 35
is the thirty-fifth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot At night, Kai is busy practicing his Beyblade skills alone in the park when out of nowhere a gust of wind appears and starts slicing everything to pieces and damaging Dranzer. The same gust of wind attacks Tyson and Zeo at the BBA gym, cutting Zeo's Zeronix in half and even creating a hole in the ground. They spot a suspicious kid leaving the room, but they quickly lose him. It turns out that it's the work of Jack, one of Dr. K's Bladers, and he's got a bit-beast that harnesses the wind. Jack eventually attacks Max, too. Ozuma witnesses the attack and informs his team mates about this new fighter. Once the Bladebreakers figure that a bit-beast is behind the attack, Ray volunteers to fight, but Kai stops him. At night, Kai secretly sneaks out to battle Jack. Discovering Kai is gone, the gang runs and finds him just as he's about to begin the battle. The gang realizes Kai doesn't stand a chance against this wind bit-beast because he can't see it, but reluctantly, they let him fight, while the Saint Shields secretly watch from among the woods. An intense battle ensues and Kai takes a severe beating as he waits to catch a glimpse of Jack's bit-beast. Finally Kai summons Dranzer and spots the wind Bit-Beast, a weasel with sickles in place of arms, and defeats it. Jack runs off while Kai leaves the rest of Bladebreakers in awe for the damage Dranzer has taken as he walks off into the night. Major Events * A Team Zagart Beyblader, Jack, terrorizes the team. * Kai faces Jack and wins in spite of the damage he and Dranzer took. Characters *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ryu Granger *Tyson Granger *Ray Kon *Kenny *Zeo Zagart *Jack *Doctor K *Hilary Tachibana *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph Beyblades *Dranzer V *Dragoon V2 *Draciel V *Driger V *Zeronix *Sickle Weasel *Master Dranzer *Master Dragoon Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Zeo Zagart (Zeronix) = Interrupted *Max Tate (Draciel V) vs Annoymous Blader = Interrupted *Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer V) vs Jack (Sickle Weasel) = Kai & Dranzer Trivia *In the English Dub **Dr. K slaps Dan is not shown. Gallery tumblr_oqey1np63S1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqews9Krew1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oqews9Krew1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqexa6dmHJ1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oqexa6dmHJ1w4q252o1_1280.png SaintShields06.png DrK07.png Jack01.png Jack02.png DungaJosephandMariam01.png Ozuma19.png Ozuma20.png Rei08.png Max06.png Kenny04.png Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_213480.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_292920.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_321120.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_386520.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_1121120.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_1123920.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_1125360.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_603160.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_608720.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_650760.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_720840.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_747280.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_852640.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_878520.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_886960.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_910480.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_1000440.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_1141640.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_1143200.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_415320.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_1155040.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_1162440.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_1165080.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_1167400.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_1181320.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_589800.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_822400.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_573360.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_574880.jpg MV5BYTU0MDNjMDItYjhkNy00NzgyLTk1ZWQtNGMwMmFhMTVjZDI5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series